Mythos I Atalanta
by kleines Ich-bin-Ich
Summary: Ausgesetzt von ihrem sexistischen Vater, gesäugt von einer Bärin und von Jägern zur Kämpferin erzogen. Doch obwohl sie eine Heldin ist, ist sie doch unglücklich. Kann eine unfreiwillige Ehe ihrem Leben einen neuen Sinn geben? Fleur x Hermine AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Eine Nacherzählung des griechischen Mythos um Atalanta, mit Abänderungen.

* * *

Diese Geschichte widme ich Pat, die heute ihren Zwangisten feiert. Ich wünsche dir das Beste und noch ein bisschen mehr :) Mach dem Zweier Ehre, sonst zahlt es dir der Dreier heim.

* * *

**Mythus I – Atalanta**

**Kapitel 1**

Schweiß rann der Frau in dünnen Rinnsälen an den Schläfen hinunter und ihr sonst so glänzendes braunes Haar hing ihr in wirren Strähnen in ihr vor Anstrengung verzerrtes Gesicht. Vor ihr stand eine alte Frau, die mit einem bereits durchnässten Tuchfetzen immer wieder zärtlich über das gerötete Gesicht der Jüngeren strich. „Noch einmal, Herrin! Drücken Sie fester, sonst verlieren wir es!" Mit den Gedanken an das kleine hilflose Kind in ihrem Schoß, biss sie hart auf das Stück Holz in ihrem Mund und spannte mit letzter Kraft ihre Muskeln an.

Ein dünner, verschreckter Schrei durchriss die kühle Luft des kleinen Zimmers und übertönte das angestrengte Keuchen der braunhaarigen Frau, die erleichtert die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich zurücksinken lies. Sofort war die Sklavin an der Seite des Neugeborenen und wickelte es vorsichtig in ein bereitgelegtes leinenes Tuch. Die Frau versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber ihr erschöpfter Körper lies dies nicht zu und sie hob sie nur ein wenig ihren Kopf, wobei in nervöses Flackern ihr Lächeln überschattete. „Ist es…ein Junge?"

Die Sklavin wendete den Kopf ab und schwieg, die Stille nur durch das noch immer schwache Weinen des Babys unterbrochen. Das Lächeln erstarb auf dem Gesicht der jungen Mutter und ihre noch immer rot gefärbten Wangen wurden blass vor Schrecken. „Cecilia! Er darf es nicht erfahren! Du musst behaupten ich hätte einen Jungen geboren!" Die Augen der Sklavin weiteten sich und in einer unbewussten Geste schob sie das wimmernde Kind weg von sich.

„Das kann ich nicht! Ihr wisst was mit Sklaven geschieht die ihre Herren anlügen!" Bevor die Frau noch etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte jemand herrisch an die schwere Holztür, die unter den wuchtigen Schlägen leicht zitterte. „Weib! Ist das Kind auf der Welt? Wieso ist es so still?"

„Cecilia! Ich beschwöre dich, sag ihm es wäre ein Junge! Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich reichlich entlohnen!" Aber sie sah die Wahrheit bereits in den vor Scham abgewendeten Augen ihrer treuen Sklavin und eine schwere Last schien ihr alle Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen. Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und ein stattlicher Mann mittleren Alters trat ein, die kalten grauen Augen gierig auf der Suche nach dem Neugeborenen.

„Wo ist er? Wo ist mein Sohn? Ich will ihn in meine Arme schließen." Ein halb ersticktes Stöhnen entrang sich der Kehle seiner Frau, aber der ignorierte sie einfach, würdigte sie nicht eines Blickes und trat stattdessen mit großen Schritten auf die zitternde Sklavin zu, die das inzwischen still gewordene Baby in den Händen wiegte.

Fordernd streckte er eine tellergroße Hand nach dem weißen Leinenbündel aus und brummte unwillig, als die Sklavin einen Schritt zurückwich, einen furchterfüllten Seitenblick auf ihre Herrin werfend. „Hm…? Du weigerst dich? Gibt es denn etwas zu verbergen?"

Erkenntnis traf ihn und seine kalten Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen. „Schon wieder eine Tochter also. Schon wieder!" Zornentbrannt rammte er seine geballte Faust gegen die Holzwand seines Hauses und die Sklavin wich noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück, nun schon so stark zitternd, dass sich einige Haare aus ihrem festen Knoten gelöst hatten und ihr wirr in die Stirn hingen.

„Gib schon her! Du weigerst dich? Du bist genauso nutzlos wie dieses Weib auf diesem verfluchten Bett! Ich sollte euch beide zusammen mit diesem Kind im Wald aussetzen und mir ein neues Weib suchen, ihr Undankbaren!" Rücksichtslos riss er seine Tochter aus den verkrampften Armen der alten Sklavin und stürmte hinaus, die Schritte seiner schweren Stiefel nach kurzer Zeit ganz verstummt.

Verzweifelt versuchte seine Frau ihm hinterher zu eilen, aber sobald ihre Füße den kalten Boden berührten, brauch sie kraftlos zusammen. Tränen des Zornes verschleierten ihr Gesichtsfeld und sie schrie, so laut sie konnte. Aber die grauen Augen starrten unberührt weiter geradeaus. An die Schreie hatte er sich gewöhnt.

**Kapitel 2**

Es war bereits finster, als der Mann den Waldrand erreicht hatte und die beißende Kälte hatte die Lippen des Mädchens bläulich gefärbt. Hilflos strampelte sie mit ihren noch pummeligen Füßen und weinte vor Hunger. Die kleinen Augen waren rot und geschwollen und ein fiebriger Glanz lag in ihnen.

„Wirst du wohl endlich still sein! Oder muss ich dich dazu bringen…?" Seine drohende Stimme jagte dem Neugeborenen noch mehr Angst ein und seine dünne Stimme durchdrang den dichten Wald, der auffällig ruhig war. Ohne zu zögern presste der Mann seine Hand auf den Mund des Kindes, das nun gezwungen war ruhig zu sein, wollte es weiteratmen. Die groben Männerfinger hinterließen rote Streifen auf der empfindlichen Babyhaut, aber noch immer zwang er das Mädchen durch die Nase zu atmen. Stumme Tränen rannen über die geschwollene Haut, aber die grauen Augen merkten es nicht.

Schließlich blieb der Mann auf einer kleinen Lichtung stehen. Es war immer dieselbe Lichtung, wo er nach der Geburt eines Neugeborenen ging. Unsanft legte er das kleine Bündel auf einen Baumstumpf, wo es, befreit von den groben Fingern, sofort wieder zu brüllen anfing. Abrupt drehte er sich um und ohne einen letzten Blick auf sein Kind zu werfen eilte er schnellen Schrittes in die Dunkelheit davon. Wenn die Götter wollten, dass dieses Kind überlebte, dann fein. Sollten sie sich des Lebens dieses Kindes annehmen. Aber der Mann brauchte kein Mädchen. Mädchen waren nutzlos und alles was sie konnten war Essen zu verschwenden und die Beine breit zu machen. Einen Sohn wollte er, eine starke rechte Hand. Jemanden mit dem er jagen gehen konnte und der sich nicht scheute schmutzige Hände zu bekommen.

Und so vergingen die Minuten, dann Stunden, bis das Weinen des Kindes zu einem kaum hörbaren Wimmern geworden war und es sich kaum noch bewegte. Es war zu jung um zu verstehen, warum es nicht bei seiner Mutter war, wie es sein sollte, sondern allein und hungrig. Aber instinktiv spürte es, dass es bald sterben würde. Kraftlos versuchte es, seine Stimme abermals zu erheben, aber sie versagte ihm. Es war vorbei.

Aber die Götter hatten doch Mitleid mit diesem kleinen Geschöpf. Ein weiblicher Bär, der das klägliche Wimmern bereits aus einiger Distanz gehört hatte und ihm gefolgt war, stand nun einen Meter vor dem reglosen Bündel und streckte vorsichtig ihre breite Schnauze vor um seinen Geruch aufzunehmen. Ihre primitiven Instinkte sagten ihr, dass es ungefährlich war und Schutz brauchte. Vorsichtig grub sie ihre mächtigen Zähne in den weichen Stoff und hob das Kind hoch, welches kurz davor war zu erfrieren.

Zurück in ihrer Höhle kuschelte sich die Bärin nahe an das kalte Mädchen und wärmte es, bis es die geschwollenen Äuglein aufschlug und das Tier neugierig ansah, ohne eine Spur von Furcht in sich. Der Bär brummte und leckte dem glucksenden Kind über die roten Wangen. Sie hatte es akzeptiert.

Durch die nahrhafte Bärenmilch wuchs das schwächliche Baby bald zu einem stattlichen und kräftigen Kleinkind, das durch das harte Leben in der Wildnis gelernt hat zu überleben. Der Bär war für es wie eine Mutter und von ihr lernte das Mädchen auch sich selbst ernähren zu können. Einige Jahre zogen ins Land und aus dem Kleinkind wurde ein junges Mädchen von ungewöhnlicher Schönheit.

Die Bärin war inzwischen alt geworden und die Jagd fiel ihr auf Grund einer tiefen Kampfverletzung am rechten Auge immer schwerer. Eines Tages kehrte sie gar nicht mehr zurück und das Mädchen machte sich besorgt auf die Suche nach dem Tier. Sie folgte der Fährte der Bärin tief in den Wald hinein, bis sie sich niederlegte um sich auszuruhen. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von seltsamen Stimmen aufgeweckt und als sie erschrocken aufsah war das verschreckte Mädchen umgeben von einer Gruppe Jäger, die mindestens ebenso verstört auf sie hinunter sahen.

„Was macht ein nacktes Kind mitten im Wald?" „Vielleicht hat sie sich verlaufen?" „Ich sage wir nehmen sie mit nach Hause. Wir können sie nicht einfach so zurücklassen." Einer der in Fälle eingewickelten Männer bückte sich zu dem am Boden zusammengerollten Kind hinunter und wollte sie berühren, woraufhin sie wild um sich zu schlagen begann und verzweifelt versuchte durch den Ring von Männern zu brechen und zu fliehen.

Drei Männer waren nötig um ihrer gewaltigen Kraft Herr zu werden und sie zu fesseln. Einer der drei Männer, ihr Anführer, rieb sich überrascht den Schweiß von der Stirne, während er interessiert in die wilden braunen Augen blickte, die ihn wütend anfunkelten. „Ich werde sie zu mir nehmen. Meine Frau wünschte sich schon seit langem ein Kind. Helft mir sie zu tragen." Wie auch vor vielen Jahren verlies das braunhaarige Mädchen den Wald laut schreiend. Nur diesmal ohne, dass jemand sie davon abgehalten hätte.

**Kapitel 3**

Grölendes Gelächter erfüllte die Luft von allen Seiten und rang in Hermines Ohren, wie ein unangenehmer Glockenschlag. Neben dem Koloss von Mann vor ihr, der arrogant mit seinen gewaltigen Muskeln spielte und ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, sah sie aus, wie eine fragile Blume. Seine Schultern waren mindestens doppelt so breit wie ihre und als er ihren abschätzenden Blick bemerkte, lies er bedeutungsvoll seine Knöchel kracken.

Hermine verengte ihre Augen und schob ihre Füße weiter auseinander, um einen sicheren Stand zu haben, die Arme zum Angriff bereit erhoben. Langsam wurde das Lachen um sie herum leiser und alles was sie sah, war ihr Gegner, der sie mit einem spöttischen Blick bedachte und der seinerseits nun eine lässige Angriffspose einnahm.

„Komm schon, Kleiner. Ich überlasse dir den ersten Schlag, damit deine Niederlage nicht ganz so ruhmlos ausgeht." Kaum war die letzte Silbe über seine Lippen gekommen, als Hermine sich spannte und ihm mit voller Wucht ihren Ellbogen in den Magen rammte. Keuchend knickte der überraschte Mann nach vorne, eine Hand gegen die schmerzende Stelle gepresst, als Hermine blitzartig ihr Knie hochriss und sein Kopf brutal nach hinten gerissen wurde.

Ohnmächtig brach er zusammen, der Boden leicht erzitternd unter seinem schweren Körper. Hermine stand über ihm, keine Gefühlsregung auf ihrem makellosen Gesicht, ihr Atem trotz der anstrengenden Bewegungen noch immer gleichmäßig.

Das Publikum war totenstill. Jene, die sich zuvor vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnten, starrten jetzt auf den schlanken Jüngling, der regungslos über seinem besiegten Gegner trohnte, die Arme locker vor der flachen Brust verschränkt. Plötzlich begann einer zu applaudieren, ein anderer fiel ein und bald jubelten alle dem unbekannten jungen Mann zu und jeder suchte ihn zu erreichen, um ein Wort des Lobes oder der Anerkennung auszusprechen.

Unter ihnen war ein stattlicher rothaariger Mann, der seinen Blick prüfend über den Körper des Siegers gleiten lies und tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und kämpfte sich durch die große Masse der Anwesenden, bis er direkt vor Hermine stand. Beim Anblick seiner Schönheit, seiner feinen Züge und dem glänzenden Haar, das in einen festen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden war, blieb ihm für einen Moment der Atem weg, doch wusste er seine Überraschung gut zu überspielen und streckte stattdessen seine Hand aus.

„Sei gegrüßt, fremder Jüngling. Mein Name ist Ronald Meleager, Sohn von Oeneus." Bei der Nennung seines Vaters, hob Hermine eine Augenbraue. „König Oeneus?" Ronald nickte, etwas verunsichert über das eher abweisende Wesen des Brünette und lies seine noch immer ausgestreckte Hand wieder fallen, da sein Gegenüber offensichtlich nicht die Absicht hatte seinen Gruß zu erwidern.

„Wie du sicher gehört hast, wird unser Königreich von einem Gott gesandten wilden Eber verwüstet und bisher ist es keinem gelungen das Biest aufzuhalten. Ich bin auf der Suche nach mutigen, starken Männern wie dir, um dem Töten endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Würdest du dich uns anschließen? Die Belohnung für eine erfolgreiche Jagd ist hoch." Hermine schien äußerlich unbeeindruckt, sehr zum Unwohlsein des Königssohnes, doch innerlich schlug ihr Herz vor Freude schneller.

Seit die Jäger sie an jenem schicksalhaften Tag im Wald gefunden und zu einer Jägerin aufgezogen hatten, hatte sie sich eine Herausforderung, ein Abenteuer wie dieses gewünscht. Auf Rat ihres Ziehvaters, gab sie sich als Junge aus und dank ihrer großen Stärke, die in völligem Widerspruch zu ihrer schlanken und zierlichen Figur stand, war sie bisher noch dem stärksten Mann ebenbürtig gewesen und war aus jedem Kampf als Siegerin hervorgegangen.

Mit erzwungen ruhiger und tiefer Stimme, antwortete sie schließlich. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, eurem Vater, dem König, einen Dienst zu erweisen und an der Jagd teilzunehmen." Die Erleichterung war Ronald ins Gesicht geschrieben und freundschaftlich legte er einen Arm um Hermines schmale Schultern. „Wie ist dein Name?"

Als er aber die Antwort hörte, schaute er sie verwirrt an. „Hermine? Ist das nicht ein Mädchenname?" Im gleichen Moment schlug er sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und eine leichte Schamesröte überzog seine hellen Wangen. Hermine lächelte amüsiert. „Ja, es ist wohl ein Mädchenname. Mein Vater gab ihn mir…bevor er starb."

Hermines Züge härteten sich und Ronald merkte es wohl auch, denn er wechselte sogleich das Gesprächsthema und führte sie zu den anderen Männern, die ebenfalls an der Jagd teilnehmen würden. „Das ist Hermine. Lasst euch von seinem zierlichen Aussehen nicht täuschen, Männer. Er ist von wahrhaft großer Kraft erfüllt!" Zwei andere Rotköpfe äugten sie ungläubig und Hermine erwiderte ihr freches Starren ihrerseits mit einem kalten Blick.

**Kapitel 4**

Tagelang war die kleine Gruppe von Reitern nun schon erfolglos den nur schwer übersehbaren Spuren des wütenden Keilers gefolgt, doch das Tier schien ihnen immer um einige Stunden voraus zu sein. Die beiden Rothaarigen, die Hermine vom Tag ihres ersten Treffens an als verdächtig betrachteten, waren Ronalds ältere Onkel, Fred Toexus und George Plexippus. Sie genossen großen Respekt seitens der Jäger und da sie keinen Hehl daraus machten, ihre Abneigung gegen die Brünette zu verbergen, ritt Hermine meist abseits der Gruppe. Ihr war es nur recht, dass sie in Ruhe gelassen wurde, denn so fiel es ihr leichter ihre Verkleidung aufrecht zu erhalten.

Sie war meist zu tief in Gedanken versunken, um die Blicke zu bemerken, die ihr Ronald häufig zuwarf und auch dachte sie nicht weiter darüber nach, dass er junge Mann sich mehr bei ihr, als bei den anderen aufhielt.

Wieder waren sie einen ganzen Tag, es war bereits der Dritte, vergeblich durch den Wald gestreift, als Ronald, der Führer der Gruppe, entschied an einer Lichtung zu halten und zu speisen. Die müden Reiter waren darüber nur froh, denn seit Tagen hatten sie kaum Schlaf bekommen und bald lagen alle gemütlich in der Wiese. Hermine nützte dies aus und machte sich mit ihrem Pferd auf die Suche nach einer Quelle, um sich zu waschen.

Bald wurde sie auch tatsächlich fündig und stieß auf einen kleinen Teich, der umgeben von mehreren Sträuchern und Bäumen war. Erleichtert aufseufzend streifte Hermine hastig ihre Kleidung ab und tauchte in das kühle erfrischende Wasser, das ihren schmerzenden Körper weich umkoste. Ihre Haare hatte sie geöffnet und sie fühlten sich gegen ihre Haut wunderbar weich und angenehm an.

Ihr Pferd, das bis dahin ruhig gegrast hatte, warf plötzlich den Kopf hoch und schnaubte laut. Sofort stand Hermine auf und zog einen Dolch unter ihrem Gewand hervor, den sie dort vorsorglich versteckt hatte. „Wer ist da? Zeig dich, Feigling!"

Die Äste der Büsche bogen sich langsam auseinander und Hermine senkte die Waffe überrascht, als sie einen rot angelaufen Ronald erkannte, der seinen Blick bewusst auf den Boden gesenkt hatte. „Ronald? Was suchst du hier?"

Ronald hob kurz seinen Kopf, doch als er sah, dass Hermine keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hatte ihre Blöße zu verbergen, starrte er stattdessen auf seine Füße. „I-ich sah dich das Lager verlassen und bin dir gefolgt, um dir etwas zum Essen anzubieten."

Hermine studierte Ronald und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Und wo ist dieses Essen, das du mir so dringend anbieten wolltest?" Ronalds Gesicht wurde noch roter, als er bei seiner Lüge ertappt wurde und kratzte sich verlegen an seinem Hinterkopf.

Unerwartet riss er seinen Kopf hoch und starrte ihr so intensiv in die Augen, dass Hermine unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach hinten nahm. „Ich liebe dich! Ich bin dir gefolgt, um dir das zu sagen! Bitte werde die Meine!"

Hermines Körper spannte sich und sie musste mehrmals schlucken, bevor sie sich zutraute zu sprechen. „Ronald…ich kann nicht." Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, kleidete sich Hermine wieder an und ritt zum Lager zurück, die ganze Zeit Ronalds Blick in ihrem Rücken spürend. Sie suchte sich den am weitest entfernten Platz von seinem Lager aus, bevor auch sie sich hinlegte und in einen unruhigen Schlaf versank.

**Kapitel 5**

Ein hasserfüllter Stoß mit seinem gewaltigen Schädel und das Pferd brach unter schrillem Wiehern zusammen, seinen unglücklichen Reiter unter sich begrabend. „Ihr dürft ihm nicht zu nahe kommen, oder seine Hauer werden eure Pferde treffen! Haltet mehr Abstand!" Ronalds Warnung erwies sich aber nicht als wirklich nötig, da viele bereits Mühe hatten ihre panischen Pferde davon abzuhalten durchzugehen.

Auch Hermines Pferd bebte unter ihren Schenkeln und schnell lies sie sich aus dem Sattel gleiten, den langen Speer mit sich ziehend. Sie beugte sich vor und strich liebevoll über den Hals ihres Pferdes. „Lauf wohin du willst. Du bist frei." Das Pferd wandte den Kopf und sah ihr tief in die Augen, wie um sich ihr Gesicht einzuprägen, bevor es zwischen den Büschen verschwand.

Langsam ging Hermine auf den tobenden Keiler zu, der wieder und wieder gegen sein Opfer krachte. Von dem Pferd war nicht mehr viel zu erkennen, sein Körper deformiert und blutverschmiert. Trotz seiner Raserei, hörte das Biest die weichen Schritte der Frau und sofort lies er von dem unglücklichen Jäger ab und raste stattdessen auf Hermine zu.

Erst im letzten Moment rollte sich Hermine zur Seite und rammte noch in derselben Bewegung dem vorbeirasenden Angreifer ihren Speer tief in die Flanke. Das verwundete Tier riss sein furchtbares Maul zu einem hohen Schmerzschrei auf und unzählige heiße Bluttropfen trafen Gesicht und Körper der Jägerin.

Doch der Keiler stand noch immer auf seinen Beinen und fixierte Hermine aus hasserfüllten bösartigen Augen. Langsam wich Hermine zurück, wobei sie nach dem versteckten Dolch in ihrer Tunika suchte, das schwer atmende Tier vor ihr nicht aus den Augen lassend. Die wenigen Jäger, die noch anwesend waren, waren zu fasziniert von dem tödlichen Kampf zwischen Mensch und Tier, um einzugreifen und verfolgten stattdessen mit weit geöffneten Augen jede Bewegung des Biestes, das Hermine langsam aber sicher in die Enge trieb.

Endlich riss Hermine den Dolch hervor und richtete ihn mit angewinkeltem Arm gegen den Keiler, der beim Anblick der Waffe seines bereits wehrlos geglaubten Opfers in erneute Raserei verfiel und mit mächtigen Sätzen auf sie zusprang.

In diesem kurzen Augenblick, bevor der Keiler Hermine treffen konnte und bevor das kühle Metall den heißen Leib des Tieres durchstoßen konnte, rammte Ronald sein eigenes Pferd, einen gewaltigen Kaltblüter, in vollem Galopp in die Bestie hinein, die von dem wuchtigen Stoß um die eigene Achse wirbelnd gegen einen spitzen Felsen geschleudert wurde. Das hässliche Geräusch des brechenden Genicks erweckte die erstarrten Männer aus ihrer Trance und vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem bewegungslosen Koloss, die Speere auf sein Herz gerichtet.

Keiner schenkte Hermine Beachtung, die mehrmals tief einatmete und sich dann mit geschlossenen Augen gegen einen Baum sinken lies, den Dolch noch immer in der Hand. Ronald stieg von seinem unverletzten Pferd ab und ging auf sie zu.

„Dafür, dass du den ersten mutigen Schlag gegen das Ungeheuer getan hast, will ich dir das Fell des Keilers als Geschenk geben. Du hast es dir verdient." Ronalds Onkel, die nah genug gestanden waren um seine Worte zu hören, wurden vor Zorn rot im Gesicht und Fred packte Ronald hart an der Schulter.

„Ronald, was denkst du dir? Du kannst nicht einem Namenlosen einfach so dieses Fell schenken, von dem Tier, das uns jahrelang gequält hat, das so viele getötet hat!" Ronald schlug seines Onkels Hand weg, sein Gesicht mindestens ebenso rot wie seines. „Ich kann tun, was ich für richtig empfinde! Wäre Hermine nicht so mutig gewesen und hätte den Keiler so schwer verletzt, wäre es mir nie möglich gewesen in mit meinem Pferd zu erwischen! Sie hat das Fell verdient!"

Für einen Moment sagte keiner was und aus Hermines Gesicht wich alle Farbe. Unwillkürlich verhärtete sich der Griff um ihren Dolch, als sie langsam wieder aufstand, einen entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen. George war gefährlich nahe an Ronald herangetreten, sodass dieser seinen übel riechenden Atem roch und funkelte ihn zornentbrannt an. „…Sie?"

Jetzt erst wurde Ronald bewusst, dass er Hermines wahres Geschlecht bekannt gegeben hatte und die Hilflosigkeit, die er empfand, spiegelte sich deutlich in seinen Gesichtszügen wieder, was Antwort genug für die Onkel war. „Eine Frau also. Du hast es gewagt eine Frau bei einer Jagd zu zulassen? Bist du von Sinnen?!"

Fred tat einen Schritt in Richtung Hermine, die ihren Körper gespannt hatte und den Dolch schützend vor sich hielt, doch noch bevor er seinen Zweiten vollenden konnte, hatte Ronald sein Kurzschwert gegen seinen Rücken gepresst, hart genug, dass sich die Kleidung seines Onkels langsam rot färbte.

„Noch einen Schritt, und es wird dein letzter sein. Ich liebe diese Frau und ein Schlag gegen sie kommt einem Schlag gegen mich gleich! Senkt eure Fäuste und lasst sie in Ruhe!" Doch Fred schnaubte nur verächtlich und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Hermine zu, die Hand auf den Knauf des Schwertes gelegt. Es wurde nie gezogen.

Ein entsetztes Keuchen entrang sich Georges Kehle und in einer Bewegung lag sein Schwert in seiner Hand. „Was hast du getan? Du hast deinen eigenen Onkel niedergestreckt, Verräter!"

Ron zog die Klinge aus dem bereits erkaltenden Körper Freds und richtete sie gegen seinen noch lebenden Onkel.

„Ich warnte ihn, wie ich auch dich warne. Und wie ich auch ihn tötete, werde ich auch dich nicht verschonen, wenn du dich mir widersetzt." Mit einem wütenden Schrei sprang George vorwärts, doch Ronald, der mit dem Schwert weitaus geübter war als sein bequemer Onkel, wich dem schwachen Schlag spielerisch aus und griff seinerseits an. Die scharfe Klinge fraß sich gierig in sein Fleisch und sog ihm seine Lebensenergie aus.

Beide Onkel lagen tot vor seinen Füßen und Ronalds Brust hob und senkte sich in Erregung. Wild sah er sich um, bevor er mit entschlossenen Schritten auf den Keiler zuging, das vor blut triefende Schwert so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Die Jäger, die das Unglück hatten in seinem Weg zu sein, sprangen hastig zur Seite. Keiner hatte Lust ebenfalls mit der Mörderklinge in Bekanntschaft zu treten.

Schnell hatte er die Haut des Monsters abgetrennt und legte sie behutsam zu Hermines Füßen. Das wilde Feuer in seinen Augen war verschwunden, sobald er sie ansah und er lächelte zaghaft. „Ich will, dass du sie annimmst. Auch wenn meine Liebe nicht erwidert wird, so wird dich dieses Fell wenigstens immer an mich erinnern. Versprich, dass du es in Ehren halten wirst."

„Ich verspreche es." Hermines Schwur war nicht mehr als ein sanfter Hauch, doch Ronald hörte ihn und nun schenkte er der Jägerin ein ehrliches Lächeln. Das schwarze, von Blut nasse Fell, fühlte sich schwer und Unheil bringend in Hermines schmalen Händen an.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 6**

Die Kunde von Ronalds Tod holte Hermine erst einige Tage danach ein. Eine alte Frau erzählte ihr, dass Ronalds Mutter, erbost über die Ermordung ihrer Brüder, ihrerseits ihren Sohn hat ermorden lassen. Die alte Frau erzählte all dies, als ob es nicht um den Tod eines Menschen ging, sondern um eine freudige Nachricht und Hermine konnte nur mühevoll verhindern, dass sie sich erbrach. Doch die Alte merkte Hermine ihr Unwohlsein nicht an und redete munter weiter.

Noch immer trug sie das schwarze Fell des unheilvollen Keilers bei sich und hätte Ronald ihr nicht diesen Schwur abgenommen, so hätte sie nicht gezögert sich desselbigen sofort zu entledigen. So aber geschah es, dass ihr Schicksal sie wieder mit ihrem Vater zusammen brachte, welcher sie zurück zu sich nach Hause holen wollte, nachdem er von ihren ruhmvollen Taten gehört hatte.

Hermine war ihr Vater egal, seine Arroganz und Grobheit widerten sie an. Aber die Aussicht auf die liebende zärtliche Mutter, die ihr in ihrer Jugend so gefehlt hatte, lies Hermine ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken dem Vater folgen. Ihre Mutter brach in Tränen aus, als sie endlich ankamen und umarmte sie mit aller Kraft.

Sie weinte während ihrer Ankunft und sie weinte während sie Hermine erzählte, was ihr Vater mit ihr und auch all den anderen Mädchen vor ihr gemacht hatte und Hermines Grimm gegen den Vater wuchs noch weiter.

Dieser zeigte sich jedoch relativ unbeeindruckt von dem Hass seiner Tochter, ja ignorierte diese gerade zu. Doch als er eines Tages zu ihr ging, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass er ihr einen Gatten erwählt hatte, verlor sie zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren ihre Selbstbeherrschung.

„Nie, niemals werde ich heiraten! Eher sterbe ich!" Der Vater ballte wütend seine Fäuste, dem Temperament seiner Tochter um nichts nachstehend. „Du tust gefälligst was ich sage, Hermine! Denkst du ich hätte dich nach Hause geholt, damit du von unserem Geld dir ein schönes Leben machen kannst?"

Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen und trat einen Schritt auf ihren Vater zu, der sich seinerseits leicht vorbeugte, sodass ihre Gesichter auf der gleichen Höhe waren. „Fein! Ich werde heiraten! Aber der Bastard, der es wagt um meine Hand anzuhalten muss mich in einem Wettrennen besiegen! Verliert er, töte ich ihn mit eigener Hand!"

Der Vater richtete sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht wieder auf. Zwar hatte sich seine Tochter nicht ganz seinem Wunsch gefügt, aber letzten Endes hatte doch er die Oberhand gewonnen. Indes übersah er das verdächtige Funkeln in Hermines Augen. Denn sie wusste ganz genau, dass kein Mann mit ihr Schritt halten konnte, egal wie schnell er war. Denn sie war die Schnellste.

Der von ihrem Vater ausgewählte Bräutigam trat bereits am nächsten Tag gegen sie an, überzeugt, dass er gegen sie gewinnen würde. Er sollte sich irren. Und nach ihm irrten sich noch viele andere, die alle mit ihrem Leben für ihren Hochmut und Leichtglauben bezahlten. Bald wagte es keiner mehr um Hermines Hand anzuhalten und ihr Vater musste hilflos zusehen, sehr zu seiner Tochter Genugtuung.

**Kapitel 7**

„Das ist das Haus der Hermine Atalanta?" Der Junge nickte stürmisch, sein Blick auf das schöne Gesicht der Fremden fixiert. „Danke für deine Hilfe." Sie strich ihm kurz über sein Haar und der Geruch von Blumen schien ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu umarmen, bevor sie ihre Hand wieder zurück zog und langsam auf die Holzhütte zuging.

Sie zog ihren Reiseumhang ein wenig fester um ihren zierlichen Körper und klopfte dann laut an die schwere Holztür, die sich bereits nach kurzer Zeit öffnete. In der Tür stand eine alte Frau, Cecilia, und als sie die schöne Unbekannte sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen ein wenig.

„Ich bin hier, um mit Hermines Vater zu sprechen. Ist er zugegen?" Wortlos öffnete die Alte die Tür weiter und deutete in die Richtung eines wuchtigen Tisches, hinter welchem Hermines Vater stand und desinteressiert aus dem Fenster starrte.

Die Frau lies sich durch seine Ignoranz nicht einschüchtern und schritt selbstbewusst zum Tisch und nahm direkt vor dem Mann Platz, sodass dieser gezwungen war ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Unwirsch sah er sie von oben bis unten an. „Was wollt Ihr? Ich kenne Euer Gesicht nicht."

„Mein Name ist Fleur Melanion. Ich bin gekommen, um um die Hand ihrer Tochter anzuhalten." Das Gesicht des Mannes spiegelte eine Reihe von Emotionen wieder, angefangen von Überraschung, Ekel und zu letzt Wut. Er schlug mit seiner gewaltigen Faust hart auf den Tisch, doch Fleur zuckte nicht mit der Wimper.

„Denkst du das ist lustig? Schau zu, dass du dich hinaus scherst, oder ich mache dir Beine!" Ungerührt verschwand Fleurs Hand in den Falten ihres Gewandes und als sie sie wieder hervor zog, hielt sie einen prallen Sack in ihrer Hand. Wortlos warf sie ihn vor die Faust auf die Tischplatte, wo er sich öffnete und Dutzende von kleinen Goldmünzen offenbarte.

Sein Mund öffnete sich, doch war er nicht im Stande auch nur einen Ton hervorzubringen. Fleur beobachtete ihn, eine Augenbraue gehoben und herablassend lächelnd. Wie leicht es doch war Menschen mit dem Glanz des Metalls zu beeindrucken. „Ich denke das ist genug. Haben wir eine Abmachung?"

Für einen Moment flackerte Gier in den Augen des Mannes, bei dem Gedanken an noch mehr Gold, aber als er Fleurs kalten Blick bemerkte, wusste er, dass er entweder dieses Geld nahm oder gar nichts bekommen würde. Seine Augen verengten sich. Er hatte es nicht gerne, wenn seine Autorität untergraben wurde, schon gar nicht von einer herablassenden Fremden. Aber das Geld und die damit einhergehende Macht über andere besiegte jeglichen Stolz, den er hatte und hastig raffte er das Geld zusammen und lies den Beutel sicher verschlossen in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. „Einverstanden. Aber du weißt, dass du Hermine erst heiraten kannst, wenn du sie in einem Rennen besiegst?"

Fleur war bereits aufgestanden und wandte sich zum gehen. „Ist mir bewusst. Auf Wiedersehen." Und ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen, war sie wieder verschwunden. In diesem Augenblick kam Hermine herein, einen Speer über die Schulter geworfen. „Es hat wieder jemand um deine Hand angehalten. Aber ich würde sagen du hast leichtes Spiel."

Hermine hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch mehr Männer ihr Leben geben wollten. „So? Kenn ich ihn?" Ihr Vater brach in lautes Lachen aus und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „_Ihn_? Nein, _ihn_ kennst du sicher nicht."

Nachdem sie keine näheren Informationen bekam und es ihr eigentlich auch herzlich egal war, verlies Hermine das Haus um auf die Jagd zu gehen, ihr einziges Vergnügen. Sie musste nicht lange suchen, bis sie die Fährte eines Rehs gefunden hatte und bald hatte sie das Tier aufgestöbert, das gerade sein Haupt senkte, um aus einer kleinen Quelle zu trinken.

Geräuschlos bewegte Hermine in jahrelanger Erfahrung ihren Speer nach hinten, als das Tier plötzlich seine Ohren drehte und ruckartig den Kopf hochriss. Eine Bewegung in dem Busch neben dem Reh lenkte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit von dem Tier ab und sie hielt überrascht die Luft an, als aus dem Gestrüpp ein Wesen heraus stieg, das zwar wie eine Frau aussah, aber von unnatürlichem Glanz umgeben zu sein schien. Ihr langes blondes Haar reichte ihr bis zu den Hüften. Als die Frau sich zu dem Reh herunterbückte, das wie angewurzelt am selben Fleck stand, fielen ihre Haare vor und jetzt erst bemerkte Hermine, dass sie vollkommen nackt war.

Das Blut schoss in ihre Wangen und sie ging einen Schritt zurück, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden und dem Drang dieses wundersame Geschöpf weiterbetrachten zu können. Der unter ihrem Fuß zerbrechende Ast lies sie zusammenzucken und obwohl es kein lautes Geräusch gewesen war, blickte die Frau genau in ihre Richtung, als sie wieder aufsah. Hermine kauerte sich erschrocken tiefer auf den Boden und nach einigen Sekunden wandte die Frau ihr Gesicht wieder ab und begann sich zu waschen.

Das Wasser perlte von ihrer blassen Haut ab und mit langsamen, sinnlichen Bewegungen strich sie über ihren ganzen Körper, ihre Arme, Beine, Gesicht, Brüste…Hermine biss sich in ihren Arm, um das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das sich ihrer Kehle zu entringen drohte, doch die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen und ihren ungewöhnlich schnellen Herzschlag konnte sie nicht ignorieren.

So leise sie konnte schlich Hermine weg von der Quelle und dem wunderschönen Wesen, das unmöglich ein Mensch hatte sein können. ‚Eine Göttin! Ich habe eine Göttin gesehen!' Ein tiefer Schreck erfasste Hermine, denn Götter waren leicht zu erzürnende Wesen. Bereits ein falsches Wort genügte um sich ihren Zorn zuziehen und sie hatte einem solchen Geschöpf beim Waschen zugesehen!

Als sie nach Hause kam, erzählte sie niemandem von ihrer Begegnung mit der Frau und auch als ihr Vater sie wegen der erfolglosen Jagd zu ärgern suchte, konnte sie nur mit stummer Wut in ihr Zimmer verschwinden. In dieser Nacht fand sie keinen Schlaf und als sie schließlich doch noch eindöste, kam sie in den Genuss ihr bis dahin völlig fremder Träume. Schließlich wachte sie schweißgebadet auf und die Feuchte zwischen ihren Schenkeln lies sie vor Scham erröten. Entschlossen griff sie nach ihrem Speer und hastete zu derselben Stelle an der Quelle, die sie am Tag davor gefunden hatte. Warum, wusste sie selbst nicht. Vielleicht hoffte sie einen Hinweis auf die Existenz der Göttin zu finden, oder sie vielleicht sogar selbst anzutreffen.

Aber nichts geschah. Nicht nach einer Stunde und auch nicht nach mehreren. Schließlich war es Mittag und die Hitze der Sonne trieb Hermine wieder zurück in die Kühle ihres Hauses, wo ihre Mutter sie bereits erwartete. „Vater hat dich gesucht. Er lässt dir ausrichten, dass du zur Mittagsstunde beim Tempel des Zeus sein sollst. Du wirst dort erwartet."

Hermine seufzte und legte den unbenutzten Speer ab. „Mein Herausforderer." Ihre Mutter nickte und umarmte sie kurz. „Viel Glück, Hermine." Hermine lächelte ihre Mutter dankbar an und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Es war bereits nach Mittag und als sie endlich ankam, wartete ihr Vater bereits ungeduldig auf sie.

„Wieso kommst du erst jetzt? Hast du keinerlei Respekt?" Hermine lachte trocken und band ihr Haare in einen lockeren Pferdeschwanz, damit ihre Haare sie nicht beim Laufen stören würden. „Respekt wofür? Dass mich irgendwelche Männer gegen meinen Willen heiraten wollen? Wenn du das meinst, dann nein, ich habe keinerlei Respekt."

Ihr Vater erwiderte nichts auf ihre freche Antwort und starrte stattdessen Richtung Tempel, der in tiefe Schatten getaucht war. „Wo ist denn nun der Mann, gegen den ich laufen soll?" Als sie keine Antwort bekam, folgte Hermine ihres Vaters Blick. Zuerst konnte sie nichts erkennen. Dann sprang ein zartes Reh die Stufen des Tempels herunter, bis es vor ihr zu stehen kam. Hermine erkannte es als dasselbe wieder, das sie am Tag zuvor beinahe getötet hatte.

Vertrauensvoll schnupperte es an ihr und sprang dann in weiten Sprüngen Richtung Wald, bis es dessen Rand erreicht hatte und stehen blieb. Es drehte den Blick herum und sah Hermine fordernd an, die für einen Moment nur ratlos zurückblickte. „Fang dieses Reh. Es wird dich zu mir führen."

Überrascht drehte sich Hermine zu ihrem Vater um, der noch immer etwas verstört in Richtung des Tempels blickte. „Das sollte ich dir ausrichten. Wenn du es nicht bis Mitternacht schaffst, hast du verloren."

„Was? Wieso sind die Rollen vertauscht? Und wieso muss ich gegen ein Tier antreten?" Aber Hermines Vater wusste keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen und die Frau hat ihm untersagt Hermine mehr zu verraten. „Was stehst du hier noch rum? Jage das Reh, oder gebe gleich auf. Aber lass mich mit deinen Fragen in Ruhe."

Da verschwand das Reh plötzlich im Wald und Hermines Jägerinstinkt erwachte. Was scherte sie die blöde Wette. Das war ihre Chance die Beute zu fangen, die ihr zuvor entwicht war. Und in ihrem ganzen Leben war ihr noch nie die Beute entwischt.

**Kapitel 8**

Keuchend lehnte sich Hermine gegen einen Baum und wischte sich das Blut vom Gesicht, das ihr aus einem langen Kratzer über die Wange lief. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt und erste Sterne erleuchteten den Wald genug, um Hermine die Spuren des Rehs zu zeigen.

Der Kratzer in ihrem Gesicht war nicht der einzige. Ihr ganzer Körper war bedeckt von größeren und kleineren Verletzungen, zugefügt von den spitzen Ästen und Dornen der Bäume und Sträucher. Mehr als einmal war Hermine auch über Wurzeln gestolpert oder hängen geblieben. Noch nie war es ihr passiert, dass ein Tier schneller war als sie. Und schon gar nicht mehr Ausdauer hatte. Rehe waren zwar für ihre Schnelligkeit bekannt, aber nicht für die Zähigkeit, die dieses Exemplar aufwies und Hermine bis an ihre Grenzen getrieben hatte.

Nicht weit entfernt hörte sie das Rascheln des Rehs. ‚Es spielt mit mir! Woher nimmt es diese Kraft?' Hermine war zu stolz um jetzt aufzugeben, aber sie sah ein, dass sie nur mit Schnelligkeit nicht gewinnen würde. So leise wie möglich kletterte sie auf den Baum hinter ihr und wartete.

Lange Zeit geschah nichts. Dann tapste das Reh vorsichtig aus den Büschen hervor und schnupperte am Boden, Hermines Fährte folgend. Diese machte sich sprungbereit und als das Tier schließlich unter ihr war, lies sie sich fallen. Fast wäre das Reh entwischt. Obwohl sie kein Geräusch verursacht hatte, schien es zu wissen, was sie vorhatte und versuchte auszuweichen. Doch auf diese kurze Distanz hatte es keine Chance mehr und innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte Hermine es zu Boden gedrückt.

Zu ihrer Überraschung machte es aber keinerlei Versuche sich zu befreien und lag vollkommen ruhig unter ihr, die dunklen Augen an eine Stelle vor ihnen gerichtet. „Sei nicht so grob. Du tust ihr weh." Beim Klang der rauen Stimme hob Hermine den Kopf und ihr Herz begann schneller zu klopfen, als sie die blonde Göttin wieder erkannte, wie am Tag zuvor unbedeckt.

Sofort lies sie das Reh los, das weg sprang, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Hermine senkte ihren Kopf und ihre Körper zitterte leicht, die Ursache eine Mischung aus Angst und Leidenschaft. „Verzeiht mir, Göttin. Ich wusste nicht, dass es verboten ist, dieses Reh anzufassen." Das helle Lachen lies sie ihren Kopf noch mehr senken und ein Schauer durchfuhr sie, wieder verursacht durch eine Mischung aus Furcht und Begierde.

Das Lachen verstummte. „Du meinst das ernst? Hermine, ich bin keine Göttin. Ich heiße Fleur und ich war es, die um deine Hand angehalten hat." Noch immer wagte Hermine ihren Kopf nicht zu heben, von Unglauben über die Worte der Fremden erfüllt. „Aber du bist eine Frau! Es ist nicht möglich für zwei Frauen den Bund der Ehe einzugehen!"

Etwas Weiches strich über Hermines Haupt und als sie aufsah, saß Fleur vor ihr, ihr blondes Haar ihren Körper teilweise verdeckend und doch wieder nichts bedeckend. Wie ihr Vater hatte sie graue Augen, doch wo seine eiskalt und berechnend waren, waren ihre warm und auf eine faszinierende Art lebendig. „Hermine…Du gehörst jetzt mir."

Und dann führte sie ihre Hand auf Hermines Hinterkopf und drückte ihre vollen Lippen gegen Hermines Zitternden. Ein Strom glühender Leidenschaft riss Hermine mit sich und ihre Haut schien in Flammen zu stehen, wo Fleur sie sanft und doch so fordernd berührte, küsste und streichelte. Fleurs zweiter Arm legte sich auf Hermines Rücken und presste sie gegen ihren nackten Körper, dessen Hitze sich auf Hermines zu übertragen schien und bevor sie es verhindern konnte, verließ ein tiefes Stöhnen ihre Kehle, welches sofort von Fleurs hungrigem Mund verschlungen wurde. Fleurs Zunge fühlte sich glatt und angenehm kühl auf ihrer heißen Haut an, als diese begann ihren Hals zu liebkosen.

Fleur zog ihre Lippen zurück und knurrte unwillig. Mit einer Hand schob sie Hermine auf den Boden, nur um sich rittlings auf sie zu setzen und mit ihrer Zunge abermals Feuer zu entfachen. Ein Feuer, das immer heißer und unerträglicher wurde. Hermines Hände, die bisher nutzlos an ihrer Seite gelegen hatte, begannen an dem Gürtel ihrer Tunika zu ziehen, wobei es Fleurs Gewicht auf ihrem Oberkörper deutlich erschwerte.

Fleur lachte und das Beben ihres Körpers übertrug sich auf Hermines, der sich instinktiv Fleur entgegen bog. Das Lachen erstarb und für eine Sekunde starrten die beiden sich nur an. Ein grauer Sturm, der einen Braunen traf. Ihre Vereinigung überstieg die Vorstellungen beider. Fleur riss Hermines Tunika mit bloßen Händen entzwei, die leidenschaftliche Gewalt dieses Aktes heizte das Feuer beider noch mehr an.

Hände erkundeten den Körper des anderen, Finger erforschten, auf was sie stießen. Münder vereinigten sich und Zungen trafen aufeinander, in einem sinnlosen Kampf um Dominanz. Fleur veränderte ihre Position, sodass sie mit einem Knie gegen Hermines höchsten Punkt der Lust pressen konnte, die bei dem intensiven Druck ihren Kopf zur Seite warf und ihre Beine weiter spreizte. Fleur begann sich gegen sie zu bewegen, ein Tanz der Sinne und der Leidenschaften. Beide spürten die Begierde des anderen, beide fühlten sie wie die Erregung wuchs.

Es war der Tanz der Vereinigung, die Erfüllung des Schicksals. Für einen Moment war die Jägerin zur Gejagten geworden, hatte mit dem Opfer die Rolle getauscht. Der Strom änderte seine Richtung, wurde intensiver und gewann an Geschwindigkeit. Der Rhythmus glich dem ihrer wild schlagenden Herzen und der Schweiß der Anstrengung lies ihre Körper in dem schwachen Mondlicht silbrig glänzen.

Sie erreichten den höchsten Punkt gemeinsam und der Rhythmus lies sie beide nicht los, trieb sie weiter und weiter. Fleur lies ihren Kopf zurückfallen und der gutturale Schrei ihres Höhepunktes lies Hermines Herz noch schneller schlagen.

Erschöpft sank Fleur in Hermines wartende Arme und verbarg ihr Gesicht in deren weicher Halsbeuge. In schnellen Abständen spürte sie das Pulsieren der Halsschlagader auf ihrem Mund und gierig fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge über diese Stelle, an der sie Hermines Leben so deutlich spüren konnte. Zärtlich biss sie in das empfindliche Fleisch und Hermines Umarmung wurde ein wenig fester.

„Siehst du es nun? Zwei Frauen können zusammen sein, auch in dem Akt der Ehe." Hermine erwiderte nichts, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Fleur konnte Hermines Lächeln gegen ihre Haut spüren. Mehr Antwort brauchte sie nicht. Die Jagd hatte ihr Ende gefunden und die Jägerin ihren Frieden gefunden.

* * *

Diese Geschichte war insofern eine Herausforderung für mich, als dass ich noch nie mit Märchen oder Mythen auf diese Art gearbeitet habe. Ich habe versucht, mich auf die wichtigsten Erlebnisse in Atalatnas/ Hermines Leben zu konzentrieren und die anderen wie in einer Nacherzählung wiederzugeben. Das Ende habe ich vollkommen verändert, weil ich, wie es euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, die Götter, die ja eigentlich immer eine wichtige Rolle in Mythen spielen, hier weitgehend ausgelassen habe. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, dann gebt mir Bescheid und ich werde weitere Mythen/ Märchen umschreiben.


End file.
